Transformers: Autobots vs Skyent
by hero101
Summary: this is Part 2 in Transformers Autobots vs Skynet
**Hey Guys, Richard here. Theirs a Twist in the Transformers Prime, and Transformers Rescue Bots Crossover. Read, and You will Soon Find Out. See.**

Last Time from **Bulkhead the Rescue Bot**. Bulkhead scrolled through the Universal Map, and Found Griffin Rock Island: Home of the **Rescue Bots**.

 **Heatwave** , and **Boulder** showed **Bulkhead** around the Island, During **Bot Appreciation Day.** Then the Portal of the New Ground Bridge grabbed The Bot's Legs, and Drags them through.

What will Happens Next? - We'll find out in **Autobots vs Skynet**.

On a Ground of Rubble. Boulder, Heatwave, and Bulkhead got Knocked Out. But Heatwave got up to see, that He would Not see, "Um, - Guys. - Were are Not at Griffin Rock anymore" said Heatwave. Boulder, and Bulkhead sat up to see Something Wrong, "OH, NO!" said Bulkhead. "What happen here?" said Heatwave. "It must be some kind Nuclear Explosion, - Like Armageddon" said Boulder. Bulkhead walked up to Boulder, and Heatwave, "No, - **Judgement Day** happen" said Bulkhead.

A whole City is Covered in Rubbles of Destruction, and with Blaster Fire of Purple, Flying One way, and Another. "Whoa!, I'd never seen anything Like this" said Heatwave. Boulder asked, "Can Someone tell Me, What"s Going On?". Bulkhead replied, " _Judgement Day started when a Computer System called_ **Skynet** _took control of the Missiles and Target the Whole World into Destruction, and Along with Mankind to Extinction_ " said Bulkhead. Boulder couldn't Believed this, "No" said Boulder as He fell to His knees. "Humans to Extinction, then What's All this Blasters Bolts Flying for?" said Heatwave. "You see Heatwave, their are Survivors to this Day" said Bulkhead. Boulder was relived, "(Whew) That's Good News" said Boulder.

"But We have some Bad News" said Heatwave as He pointed Upwards to a Flying Machine that They never Saw. " **HIDE!** " said Bulkhead as He runs for cover. Heatwave, and Boulder follows Bulkhead to the Fallen Rubble Wall of a Building. Then the Plane-Like thing flew off to Battle. Heatwave wants to ask Bulkhead, "What, - was That?" said Heatwave. "It's an **HK Aerial** , - Way Dangerous in the Skies" said Bulkhead. Boulder was Surprised, "How do you know all this?" said Boulder. "I watched a Movie about this" said Bulkhead. Then Heatwave, and Boulder said it Together, "That Explains it".

Then Boulder saw someone from a Distance,"Hey!, - are You Ok?!" said Boulder. The Man isn't responding in talk, But He moves closer to the Autobot Heroes. It Revels a Robot Man with a Blaster, "What, - Is That?!" said Heatwave. Then the Robot fires on Heatwave, and Bulkhead covers Him as He takes Hits from the Back. Now Bulkhead shift His hand into a Blaster Cannon, and Fires on the Machine, and It Fell to the Ground.

They All walked slowly closely to the Robot. Then It woke Up, and Grabs Bulkhead to the Leg. Bulkhead raised his Blaster to it, "Why don't you Just Stay Dead" said Bulkhead as He fires on the Robot's Head.

So, it's Dead, and Heatwave grabs the Weapon from the Machine. "So, - any Idea what this is?" said Heatwave. "It's a **M-40 Phased Plasma Rifle** with 40 Watt Range" said Bulkhead. "Let's Hope that I can Keep This" said Heatwave as He Tests Out the Weapon. **BANG!,** the Dead Terminator was Blasted to Pieces, "I Love It!" said Heatwave with a Smiling Grin.

"What is with these Machines, - It's Like, they Have a Mind of their Own" said Boulder. "They Do" said Bulkhead, - but He continues, "Skynet is Like it has Feelings, with Human threat to Shut Off the Program. So that's Why they want to Destroy Humans, Like **Ultron.** He want to make World Peace". Heatwave is Curious, "Is **Ultron** behind All this?" said Heatwave. "No It must be Someone else, - Then Maybe we should Head to Skynet" said Boulder. Heatwave Grabs Boulder by the Shoulder, "Have You lost your Mind!, You know what these Things Do." said Heatwave, as He wave Both his Arms, "They KILL!". - "But I know Someone who can Help Us get to Skynet,... **John Connor** " said Bulkhead.


End file.
